The present invention is directed to a casing in which a plurality of cassettes are stored and more specifically to a casing adapted for use in an autochanger in which any one of a plurality of cassettes can be accessed at random, transferred to a processing device, inserted therein for recording or playback and returned to its original position.
In a conventional cassette autochanger, disclosed in Y copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 844,037, filed May 25, 1986, manipulation of a cassette is as follows:
1. A carrier is transferred so as to be opposed to the selected cassette stored in a slot of a casing.
2. A cassette gripping device of the carrier is moved towards the cassette for gripping the cassette.
3. The cassette device, while holding the cassette, is moved away from the slot.
4. The carrier is transferred so as to be brought in to opposition to an opening of a processor.
5. The gripping device is moved towards the opening for insertion of the cassette into the opening for playing back or recording thereof.
6. The cassette is released from the gripping device after insertion of the cassette into the opening of the processor.
7. After recording or playing back of the cassette the cassette is automatically ejected.
8. The ejected cassette is gripped by the gripping device of the carrier and is brought into opposition to its original slot in accordance with the transfer of the carrier.
9. The cassette is inserted into the slot thereof due to movement of the gripping device towards the slot.
10. Upon stopping of the gripping device the cassette is released therefrom and the gripping device is then moved away from the cassette.
In the aforementioned Step 9 the cassette maybe subjected to excessive insertion into the slot due to a malfunction or excessive movement of the motor which drives the gripping device. As a result the misplaced cassette can not be gripped by the gripping device upon the next selection of the same cassette.